I Got A Boy
by Nona Serba Zero
Summary: Jika melihat mereka berdua, mungkin hampir semua orang mengira mereka tak saling kenal dan bahkan saling membenci. Ah, siapapun punya rahasia bukan? Termasuk mereka. That's something everyone can't see. AU. SasuSaku. Mind to RnR? Chap 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"Woy, woy, dia dateng! Cepetan dikit dong!" seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berpakaian ala-ala sekolah jepang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang elit berwarna hijau pucat. Wajahnya penuh kesal. Entah ia kesal pada pintu yang ia gedor atau pada temannya yang berada di balik pintu itu, entah sedang apa.

"Sumpah nyebelin banget lu, gua sumpahin hape lu kecebur wc, baru tahu rasa lu, Jidat!" gadis pirang itu akhirnya melengos pergi meninggalkan temannya yang menurutnya tak tahu diri itu. Sudah minta ditunggui, di biarkan menunggu seperti kambing dungu di depan pintu, dan adegan seperti itu dibiarkan selama 15 menit hanya karena temannya itu ingin buang air kecil.

**PLUNG!**

.

.

.

"Oh bagus, Ino. Doa lu dikabulin,"

"Hapeeee guaaaa!"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © PinKid Leader**

**Warning: Full OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul non baku**

**Rated: M**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Got A Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"Ih gila, ganteng banget ya si Sasuke? Udah ganteng, kaya raya, ditambah otaknya juga jenius! Bener-bener mahakarya Tuhan yang hampir sempurna banget tuh cowok!"

"Ganteng banget, kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sasuke ganteng, aku cinta kamu!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gue cinta mati sama lo!"

"SEKSINYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

.

.

.

"Ino, lo dimana sih?!" seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda lembut yang terkuncir asal di atas kepalanya tengah memicingkan matanya diatas sebuah bangku berwarna kuning. Ia sedang mencari-cari temannya yang mungkin saja berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ramai? Memangnya ada apa? Oh baiklah, keramaian itu memang setiap hari terjadi di sekolah ini. Tepatnya saat pukul 07:00 pagi, ialah sebelum bel berdering. Pukul 10:15, ialah jam istirahat pertama. Pukul 13:15, ialah jam istirahat kedua dan pukul 15:00, ialah jam pulang. Apa yang membuat sekolah itu menjadi ramai? Lebih tepatnya, SIAPA yang membuat sekolah itu menjadi ramai setiap harinya?

Dan, disinilah lelaki tampan ini berperan. Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang semasa hidupnya memiliki paras yang tampan, di kelilingi harta yang mewah, di tambah lagi di karuniai otak yang jenius. Tentu saja, itu semua membuatnya menjadi seorang pangeran di manapun ia berpijak. Termasuk di sekolahnya itu.

.

.

"Ah, itu dia!" Sakura melebarkan kedua emerald-nya saat melihat surai blonde pucat tengah melambai-lambai dan mungkin sedikit berantakan karena berdesakan di tengah keramaian itu. Baiklah, kita akan memperkenalkan gadis sederhana yang sedang tersenyum lebar seakan baru saja menemukan seekor babi lucu.

Panggil saja ia Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis sederhana yang tak begitu cantik-atau-mungkin sebenarnya cantik, tak terlalu mementingkan penampilannya, percaya diri dan sangat apa adanya. Benar-benar tipikal gadis sederhana sekali, bukan? Catat yang ini, **ia tomboy**.

Baiklah, kita akan kembali melihat bagaimana suasana senin pagi di sekolah elit itu.

.

.

"Inooo!" Sakura tengah memanggil-manggil nama sang sahabat yang sedang berjuang bersama saingan-saingannya untuk merebut perhatian sang pangeran sekolah. Sang objek utama, pangeran sekolah a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menjadi santapan para gadis saat itu hanya melengos sebisanya. Wajahnya yang asam, sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran singa-singa betina penuh seni diwajahnya.

"INOOOOOO!" Okay, sepertinya suara nyaringnya kalah dengan suara auman-auman haus singa-singa betina itu. Mau tak mau, ia akhirnya melipat lengan bajunya ke atas, menguncir rambutnya kuat, dan memantapkan diri untuk menerjang singa-singa betina a.k.a siswi-siswi tak waras di depannya. "Baiklah, semoga gua gak ikut diterkam," ujarnya pelan. Sebelum, ia memasuki kerumunan itu dan mencoba mencari sahabatnya yang tak lama akan bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor singa betina tak waras.

"Permisi,"

"Maaf, permisi,"

"Aduhhh,"

"Permisi, maaf,"

"ITTAI!"

Sakura akhirnya terjungkal ke depan, memegangi lengan mulusnya yang sedikit terkena goresan, goresan itu mengeluarkan darah meskipun tak terlalu banyak. Baiklah, niat baiknya mencari sang sahabat hanya menjadikannya korban di keramaian ini. Ia memperhatikan lukanya, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa di belakang akan ada yang menerjangnya.

"Awas!" Baritone berat milik seseorang terlambat memperingati gadis itu.

**BRUKKKKK! **

"AWWWWWW!" suara nyaring Sakura tiba-tiba mengheningkan suasana. Semua pasang mata menuju sumber suara. Di mana seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan tengah menindih seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dibawahnya. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, hening dan tak bersuara.

Sampai sang lelaki merendahkan posisi tubuhnya mendekati tubuh gadis dibawahnya, lalu berbisik perlahan di telinga sang gadis..

"Jidat lebar.."

"Ayo.. pergi dari sini,"

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Berlari sekuat tenaga. Itulah yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan saat ini. Mereka berdua tengah menjadi incaran singa-singa betina tak waras dan sedang liar.

"Kenapa gua juga ikut-ikutan diterkam sih?" keluh Sakura entah pada siapa. Tangannya terayun-ayun dan terasa hangat juga basah. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah tangan kanannya yang tengah di genggam erat oleh lelaki di depannya. Ia pun membiarkannya. Takut-takut ia pingsan nanti.

Sampai Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang cepat itu dan berhenti di sebuah atap sekolah yang penuh dengan banyak sampah. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan, mengusap dahi mulusnya yang berkeringat. Lalu, teringat akan sesuatu.

.

.

"Woy, Jidat? Lu gak apa-apa, kan?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dan memberikannya pada gadis di belakangnya yang tengah sempoyongan. Tak mendengar apapun dari Sakura, ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyamai tinggi tubuh Sakura. Lalu, mencari celah untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk.

"APANYA YANG GAK APA-APA, AYAM?!" Sasuke pun akhirnya terkena semprot dari gadis merah muda yang sedang menatapnya garang itu. Yang terdakwa bersalah pun hanya menutup kedua telinganya dan memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Dasar lu, Ayam Gila! Nyebelin lu!" Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal, membelakangi Sasuke dan terdiam seketika. Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura, dan sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat goresan di lengan kiri Sakura, darah telah mengering disana. Ia pun akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Woy, Jidat. Lu marah ya sama gua?" tanyanya pelan. Ia mencolek-colek pundak mungil Sakura.

Sakura yang tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, dengan bahu bergetar ia pun sedikit terisak.

"AYAMMMM! KENAPA BANYAK SAMPAH DI ATAP SEKOLAH?! CEPET KITA BERSIHIN! DASAR ANAK SMA SEKARANG KURANG AJAR!"

"Lu aja. Gua gak berminat,"

"Lu berani bantah gua? Gak inget resikonya apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa juga catat, **Sakura cinta kebersihan**.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inilah kisah seorang gadis remaja sederhana yang tomboy dan cinta kebersihan serta seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki popularitas tinggi. Jika melihat mereka berdua, mungkin hampir semua orang mengira mereka tak saling kenal. Ah, siapapun punya rahasia bukan? **_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Secret - 1

_**Inilah kisah seorang gadis remaja sederhana yang tomboy dan cinta kebersihan serta seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki popularitas tinggi. Jika melihat mereka berdua, mungkin hampir semua orang mengira mereka tak saling kenal. Ah, siapapun punya rahasia bukan?**_

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © PinKid Leader**

**Warning: Full OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul non baku**

**Rated: M**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

.

.

.

**I Got A Boy**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Secret - 1**

.

.

"Jidat kurang ajar. Lihat aja nanti gua bakal bales lebih kejam," kata sang pangeran sekolah andalan Konoha High School yang tengah mengeluh sambil berjalan tenang di sebuah koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sepi, karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Dan, pangeran tampan ini baru saja selesai melaksanakan perintah seorang gadis sederhana yang tak terlalu cantik-atau-mungkin memang cantik dari kelas 3-A. Satu kelas dengannya. Jika ada yang bertanya, kemana perginya gadis itu? Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu..

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

"AYAMMMM! KENAPA BANYAK SAMPAH DI ATAP SEKOLAH?! CEPET KITA BERSIHIN! DASAR ANAK SMA SEKARANG KURANG AJAR!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut bubble-gum yang terkuncir asal dan tak rapih. Baju seragam putihnya yang kebesaran membalut tubuhnya yang mungil, di sertai rok sebatas lututnya yang tampak bagus di kaki mulusnya. Keringat-keringat yang mengalir di daerah dahi lebar, pelipis dan lehernya membuatnya terkesan sedikit seksi, jika diperhatikan lebih detail. Lelaki di belakangnya pun sepertinya juga menyadari munculnya keseksian dari gadis di depannya itu. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sepertinya.

"Lu aja. Gua gak berminat." jawaban yang sangat jelas terlontar dari Sasuke. Membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah lelaki yang sedang membuang muka.

"Lu berani bantah gua? Gak inget resikonya apa?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap intens onyx elang milik Sasuke tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Menunggu aksi selanjutnya yang akan di lakukan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Merasa di tatap sedemikian tajam, Sasuke pun akhirnya melangkah mendekati sudut pojok atap sekolah itu. Mengambil sebuah pengki dan sebuah sapu. "Good job, Uchiha!" cengiran khas gadis itu terpampang saat melihat aksi yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ya, thanks to you. Gua bakal ambil bayaran gua nanti malam." evil-smirk khas Uchiha membalas cengiran Sakura yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dan bergantikan dengan wajah memucat.

"A—Baka! Bersihin yang bersih, ya? Jaa ne, Hen—tai no ba—ka." Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal. Ia pun terdiam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Hingga lamunannya itu berakhir dengan iringan _evil_-_smirk_ seksinya.

"Hn, kenapa gua mikirnya sejauh itu ya?"

.

.

"Yo, Teme!" sapa salah satu lelaki dengan _spike blonde _bergerak-gerak karena hembusan angin yang yang masuk dari salah satu jendela besar di kelas 3-A itu. Ia menyapa salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah bermuram durja menatap keluar jendela. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya yang asam. Tak dipedulikannya para siswi-siswi yang mulai berdatangan ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihat dirinya.

"Teme? Lu kenapa, men?" Melihat Sasuke tampak sedang melamun, ia kesal juga panggilannya tak dihiraukan. Seakan berbicara pada manusia es.

"TEMEEE!"

"DIEM LO, DOBE!" Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, menutup kedua telinganya yang sakit setelah terkena ledakan bom nuklir dari mulut Uzumaki Naruto, sang sahabat tercintanya yang tak tahu diri.

"Gak bisa, Teme!" kata Naruto tak kalah ngototnya dari Sasuke.

"Lu ngapain teriak-teriak di telinga gua? Sakit, baka!" balas Sasuke, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di sana hanya memasang wajah dramatis saat melihat adegan langka, di mana Sasuke berteriak. Seakan itu adalah peristiwa yang harus diabadikan dan menjadi keajaiban dunia.

"Salah lu sendiri! Gua manggil-manggil lu, tapi lu malah diem aja, Teme." Naruto merajuk dengan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang, tepatnya di belakang bangku Sasuke. Tanpa ada sedikitpun raut wajah bersalah, ia kembali memamerkan cengirannya dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap pun menyahut, "Apa yang lu pikirin, Dobe?" tatapannya tajam, seakan meng-interogasi maksud tatapan aneh dari Naruto.

"Seharusnya gua yang nanya kaya gitu, Te—me?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke, ingin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

"USURATONKACHI! IDIOT! NARUTOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA, LU BENAR-BENAR MIKIRIN ITU, TEMEEEE? HAHAHAHA!"

"URUSAI!"

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang 15 menit yang lalu. Sekolah itu telah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah. Sasuke yang baru saja ingin keluar kelas, terhenti sejenak saat melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang notabene sahabat Sakura. Ino. Ino sedang mendapat giliran piket bersama teman yang lain. Jadi, ia menetap lebih lama di kelas.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke.

"E—Ehhh, Sas—Sasukeeee?" Ino sangat terkejut dengan sapaan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Rona merah terdapat di sekitar pipi gadis _barbie _itu. Aquamarine-nya menatap senang pada lawan jenis di depannya.

"Sakura mana?"

"O—OH, Sakura? Dia udah pulang duluan, Sasuke." Ino memilin ujung kemoceng warna-warni yang ia pegang. Masih menatap Sasuke yang terdiam, "Hn, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan, ia pun berlalu dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Ino dengan sejuta kebingungan.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke telah tiba di rumah miliknya yang tak terlalu besar namun juga tak kecil. Ia melepas sepatunya asal, kakinya melangkah kearah dapur. Membuka kulkas dua pintu dan mencari pelepas dahaga. Meneguk air dingin yang sangat menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah puas memenuhi dahaganya, ia pergi ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Mencari seseorang sepertinya.

"Di mana sih dia?" Sasuke menyerah. Tak menemukan siapapun dirumah itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia berbalik menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

**Cklek.**

"Jidat? Lu ngapain disitu?"

Setibanya Sasuke di kamar, ia melihat seorang gadis tengah meringkuk di lantai beralaskan karpet putih berbulu. Rambut merah mudanya masih basah, ketahuan sekali bahwa ia baru saja mandi.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang masih meringkuk. Menaruh tasnya ke sembarang arah, lalu mencolek-colek pundak Sakura yang bergetar.

"Woy, Jidat! Lu kenapa sih?" ia masih menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sakura. Lalu, akhirnya secara paksa menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya. Lalu, terlihatlah Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis, sembari memegangi lengannya.

"Ck, gara-gara ini?" Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Otaknya dipenuhi perkiraan-perkiraan aneh tentang gadis di depannya ini. "M—maksud lu a—pa, hiks, Ayam? Inikan.. gara-gara lu juga!" dengan wajah memerahnya, Sakura tengah dan memukuli lengan Sasuke sedikit keras. Ia kesal pada Sasuke yang meremehkan dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dipukuli, hanya diam dan membuka kancing seragamnya dengan satu tangan.

Sakura menganga melihat aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka seragamnya di depan seorang gadis dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Woy, woy! Apa-apaan nih, Ayam? Lu gak liat di depan lu ini siapa? Seorang gadis!" Sakura mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Mencari aman jikalau tiba-tiba ada setan lewat di pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa sih? Gua tuh baru pulang sekolah. Gerah. Mau mandi." Sasuke berdiri. Lalu, melangkah menjauhi Sakura dengan bertelanjang dada. Menenteng seragamnya yang kotor di tangan kirinya.

"Nanti habis mandi, gua urus luka di lengan lu." Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataan Sasuke sebelum ia mandi. Ia tak terlalu memusingkannya. Yang ia rasa dihatinya hanyalah rasa hangat yang sedikit menjalar melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedikit kusam tadi. Lalu, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu..

"Kok gua mikirnya kaya gitu sih? Kami—sama, lindungilah pikiranku!"

.

.

.

"Lu disini ternyata,"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi sesaat mendengar suara baritone berat milik Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya. Wangi maskulin khas milik Uchiha bungsu itu menjalar ke indera penciuman Sakura. Sambil membawa kotak obat, ia duduk di samping Sakura. Di atas sofa empuk yang terlihat mahal.

"Coba mana sini luka lu?" Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Sakura pun membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke yang juga duduk menghadapnya. Ia perlihatkan lengan kirinya yang terdapat luka goresan panjang yang terlihat masih baru. Setelah melihatnya, Sasuke mengambil sebuah alkohol, obat merah dan sebuah perban. Dengan cekatan, ia tutup rapi luka itu agar tak ternoda dan menjadi luka baru.

Sakura memperhatikan lengannya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat lengannya sudah ditutup. Lalu, kembali memperhatikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan film kesukaannya. Tak di sadarinya, wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya kesal.

"A—ah gua lupa!" tiba-tiba Sakura menyahut kencang. Ia menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman manis. Lalu, mendekati Sasuke yang tengah memainkan handphone-nya dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke tak menghiraukan sahutan Sakura hingga akhirnya..

"Sasuke? Terima kasih ya," Sakura mencium lembut bibir tipis nan seksi milik Sasuke. Mendominasi setiap gerakan bibirnya. Sasuke pun ikut membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahnya dan lidah Sakura bermain bersama. Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, hingga Sasuke ikut terbawa mundur ke belakang, tak sadar dirinya sudah dalam posisi berbaring dengan Sakura di atasnya. Hanya kepalanya yang bersandar di pinggiran sofa empuk itu.

"Sas—Sasukehhh.. Sass—Kehhh.." desah Sakura. Mendesah karena permainan bibir yang begitu dalam.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah tatkala merasakan dan melihat sesuatu yang empuk menekan dadanya. Selain melihat buah dada Sakura tertekan-tekan di dadanya, Sakura juga menggesek-gesekkan daerah sensitive-nya pada kaki Sasuke yang menekuk, tepatnya di bagian paha.

'Oh, sial!' batin Sasuke pelan.

"Jid—Jidhhh—Jidhh—ath.." kode Sasuke yang meminta segera dilepaskan dari pagutan hangat dari Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya akhirnya pun berhenti dan melepaskan pagutan itu. Dan, masih dengan posisi duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke masih mengambil nafas sebanyak- banyak yang ia bisa, mengisi kekosongan paru-parunya dengan udara. Lalu, melirik Sakura dengan sebelah mata. Sakura memasang wajah cemas.

"Sasuke.. Maaf." Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya, merapikan helai-helai rambut hitam Sasuke. Terdapat peluh di dahi mulus itu, Sakura langsung mengusapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit panik. Lalu, ia membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Sasuke. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Sakura sembari menahan nafsunya melihat pakaian apa yang Sakura kenakan saat itu.

'Tanktop merah? Celana pendek hitam? Cih!' Sasuke membatin dalam dirinya.

"G—Gua sebenernya cuma bersikap gimana semestinya aja sama lu. Soalnya, gua udah buat lu marah hari ini. Buat lu banyak pikiran."

Penjelasan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam. Menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa, sepertinya?

"Jangan tertawa, Ayam!" bentak Sakura sembaru mencubit perut Sasuke. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, lalu menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terjerembab ke depan. Ia memeluk Sakura erat, dan sedikit merasakan sesuatu.

"Jidat?"

"Hm?"

"Lu basah ya?"

"A—apa sih?"

"Gua kerasa. Celana tidur gua basah, Jidat."

"Yaudah sana ganti!"

"Gak usah. Buat apa di ganti?"

"Cih, jorok!"

"Lu yang bikin kotor kan?"

"Ugh— Baka!"

"Jidat?"

"HMMM?"

"Lain kali gua yang mimpin ya?"

"MAKSUD LOOOOO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jadi? Apa menurut kalian tentang mereka berdua? Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian tentang mereka? You'd never think that it was so, right?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Lagi-lagi ide abal ada di otak saya. Daripada saya anggurin, mending saya tuang jadi fic deh hehehe. Cuma Ratednya M. Dan, bahasanya gak baku. Terkesan kasar ya? Tenang aja. Lama-lama nanti Sasuke dan Sakura bakalan ngubah cara ngomong mereka satu sama lain kok:3 hehehe. **

**Thanks to you all. Hope you like this fiction **

**Me,**

**PinKid Leader**


	3. Chapter 3 : Almost Is Never Enough

_**Inilah kisah seorang gadis remaja sederhana yang tomboy dan cinta kebersihan serta seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki popularitas tinggi. Jika melihat mereka berdua, mungkin hampir semua orang mengira mereka tak saling kenal. Ah, siapapun punya rahasia bukan?**_

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Serba Zero**

**Warning: Full OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul non baku**

**Rated: M**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

.

.

.

**I Got A Boy**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Almost Is Never Enough?**

.

.

**. **

"Hahhh~" desah gadis merah muda yang sedang berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Tak ada senyum nampak di wajah yang tak begitu cantik-atau-mungkin sebenarnya cantik miliknya.

"Oh my forehead, your eyes!" Ino menangkap siluet hitam di bawah mata emerald hijau Sakura. Biasanya, Sakura akan menampilkan wajah cerahnya meskipun ia adalah dalam keadaan apapun. Yah, mungkin saja Sakura sedang dalam masa ke-gadis-annya sebagai seorang gadis. Harus diakui bahwa Sakura tak benar-benar terlalu tomboy. Yang membuatnya tomboy hanyalah sikapnya yang kadang angkuh, kasar dan terkesan galak. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sedikit takut.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Ino sekali lagi. Sakura tak menanggapinya, ia hanya melewati Ino dengan pandangan kosong, dan membuat Ino heran sekaligus kesal. "Hah, sudahlah. Nanti juga dia pasti cerita," lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Sakura tetap berjalan, menuju ke arah kantor guru.

"Miss Haruno, anda nampak tak sehat. Apa sebaiknya anda pulang kerumah? Saya akan memberikan surat izin sakitnya," seorang guru bernama Shizune terlihat nampak cemas melihat keadaan anak muridnya yang tampak pucat.

Sakura menjawab lesu, "Iya, Shizune-sensei,"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan. Sasuke pun menengok mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Hinata." Sahut Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum menyahut panggilannya. Hinata membawa sebuah plastik dan menyodorkan plastik itu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Untukmu, Sasuke-kun," senyuman manis terpampang di wajah putih Hinata. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata pun menjawab, "umm, roti dari Italia, Sasuke-kun. Kakakku baru saja kembali dari Italia, dan membawa banyak roti dari sana,"

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata pun _blushing _saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang langka sekali terjadi. Apa lagi Sasuke sangat terkenal di sekolah. Mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke, sungguh membuatnya merasa terbang ke udara.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Hinata, langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang berbunga-bunga di koridor sekolah.

Sasuke menyimpan seplastik roti-roti Italia itu ke dalam tasnya dan duduk di kursinya, menunggu guru pelajaran selanjutnya datang. Memandangi jendela dan menatap pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar di samping gedung sekolahnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas ia merasa hari ini tak seperti hari biasanya.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Cuaca sudah mulai sejuk karena waktu sudah memasuki sore hari. Sasuke berjalan menuju kekelas 3-B, mencari seseorang.

"Ino, lu lihat Sakura?" Sasuke berdiri di depan Ino yang sedang berjalan menenteng tas ungu-nya. Seketika pipi Ino memerah melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapan dirinya saat ini.

"Sakura?" wajah Ino tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia memasang wajah khawatir mendengar nama Sakura di sebut. "Terakhir gue lihat dia saat istirahat pertama, wajah dia pucat dan lesu. Mengerikan sekali dia. Dan, pelajaran selanjutnya sampai sekarang gue gak lihat dia lagi,"

Sasuke langsung terdiam, dan terlihat berpikir..

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Lalu, berlari meninggalkan Ino yang sedang memasang wajah bingung.

.

.

Sasuke masih terus berlari, tak dipedulikannya bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya yang mulai membanjir. Yang ada di otaknya, hanyalah ia harus sampai rumah secepat mungkin.

Tak begitu lama, gerbang rumahnya terlihat di depan matanya. Ia percepat larinya dan berhenti sejenak melihat gerbang rumahnya terbuka sedikit. Menandakan Sakura sudah pulang. Ia kembali berlari masuk kerumahnya, membanting tasnya ke lantai kayu rumahnya itu dan menaiki tangga.

"JIDAT!"

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura tengah meringkuk di lantai. Membelakangi Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura. Dengan tak sabar, ia menarik bahu Sakura, dan mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke menaruh tangannya di jidat lebar Sakura, "Panas," Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Sasukehhh.." desah Sakura pelan. Membuka emerald redupnya, mendapati Sasuke sedang mengompres dirinya. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut saat Sakura memanggil namanya, "Udah diam aja,"

"Sasukeeehhhh~" panggilan Sakura semakin keras, ditambah wajah memerahnya tampak kesal. Sasuke yang ikut kesal, akhirnya menanggapi panggilan Sakura. "Apa sih?"

"Ambilkan.. Baju ganti gua di lemari.." nafas Sakura sangat panas. Sasuke yang sedang mengompres Sakura bahkan ikut merasakannya. "Lu mau mandi? Ah lu mulai gila, Jidat!"

"Gua gak bisa istirahat dengan tubuh kotor begini, Ayam!" Sakura menyingkirkan kain basah di dahi lebarnya dan berusaha turun dari kasur. Langsung saja Sasuke menghentikan aksi bodoh Sakura.

"Lu itu sakit, Jidat! Bisa gak sih gak usah mentingin sifat sok bersih lu itu sekarang?!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Sok kuat. Sok bersih.

Sakura tetap bergerak menuruni kasur dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan Sakura dengan spontan mendorong Sakura sedikit keras sampai ia terbanting ke kasur. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke dengan berani mendorongnya. Sasuke menunduk, sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mendekati Sakura yang tengah berbaring di kasur. Sakura yang ingin menghindar dari Sasuke tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bergerak. Dan, ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah menunggu adegan kemarahan Sasuke.

"M—Mau apa lu?"

Tak digubrisnya ucapan Sakura. Sasuke mulai menaiki kasur itu perlahan dengan kedua lututnya, ia mendekati Sakura, mempersempit jarak mereka hingga..

**TUK!**

"Jika lu bersikeras mau bersih-bersih, biar gua bantu,"

**DHUAKKKKK!**

"PERVERT!"

"Apa-apaan lu nendang gua?" Sasuke terbangun sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Lu itu mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil membuang muka. Ia malas menatap wajah Sasuke yang menyebalkan, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya. Sasuke yang dapat menangkap rona-rona merah itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis namun seperti meledek.

"Gua tahu lu senang, Jidat." Ujar Sasuke, sembari melempar sebuah _lingerie _tipis berwarna merah muda di wajah Sakura. Sakura semakin kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"GUA BILANG BAJU GANTI! BUKAN BAJU KEKURANGAN BAHAN SEPERTI INI, AYAM!"

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh, lalu kembali melempar sebuah t-shirt berwarna putih dan sebuah celana pendek sebatas paha ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sudah gua siapin kain dan air untuk bersihin tubuh lu." Sasuke mengambilkan sebuah wadah besar berisi air dan sebuah kain lap. "Heh, ayam. Lu bisa membalikkan tubuh lu sebentar? Jangan lihat." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke menuruti saja perkataan Sakura. Sampai kemudian Sakura kembali memanggilnya.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Err.. Gua butuh bantuan."

"Bantu apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Err.. Tolong bantu gua.. L—Lepas.." telinga Sasuke menangkap nada malu-malu dari suara Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai pelan. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia bantu.

"Lepas apa?"

"B—b—Bra.." Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Sakura hanya memakai bra dan underwear, sebagai pelindung daerah terlarangnya. Walaupun ia membelakangi Sasuke, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh gadis di depannnya. Dan, diperkirakan kedua pelindung itu akan segera lenyap dari permukaan tubuh mulus Sakura.

"C-Cepat, bodoh!" suara Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedang terpana. Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura dan memegang bahu Sakura yang mungil dan halus itu. Masih terasa panas saat ia memegangnya.

"Maaf ya tadi gua tidak sengaja mendorong lu." tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah pengait bra di punggung Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama, bra itu jatuh ke kasur.

"T—Tidak apa-apa, A—Ayam. Te—Terima K—Kasih," Sakura yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, sedikit menundukkan diri untuk mengambil bra miliknya yang jatuh. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura yang hampir telanjang itu.

"Tubuhmu bergetar, Sakura.." tangan Sasuke merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh Sakura. Namun, tubuh mungil itu bergetar dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Ssshhh.." Sakura ikut memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa kedinginan karena tak ada sehelai benang yang menghangatkan dirinya kecuali celana dalam yang masih ia pakai.

"Sas—Sass—Keh.." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Berusaha mencari titik terhangat dari tubuh tegap itu. Tangan mungilnya menekuk dalam dada Sasuke, tak peduli bahwa posisi mereka berdua saat ini sangat 'berbahaya'.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke mendengus. Membuat Sakura bingung dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu. "A-Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Bahkan bagi Sakura saat ini, mengeluarkan suara benar-benar membutuhkan tenaga karena suhu udara mulai ikut membekukan pita suaranya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan matanya. Sakura sedikit takut. Ia takut Sasuke risih dengan pelukan yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini. Sakura memang sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Mereka juga sering memperdebatkan hal yang tak seharusnya di perdebatkan. Kadang ia juga berpikir, jika ia seperti ini, apa Sasuke juga sama? Jika ia seperti itu, apa Sasuke juga sama? Ini sungguh membuatnya bingung dan semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke dengan tangannya dan sedikit menjauh. Membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat tangannya tak lagi mendekap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, meski wajahnya sedikit bingung. "Tidak apa-apa. Gua sudah merasa lebih baik." Sakura menjawab datar. Ia mengambil selimut di kasurnya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis. Tetapi memang benar, apa kata orang-orang. Terkadang bahasa tubuh tak bisa berbohong meski mulut berusaha menutupi.

"Cih." Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura, menarik tangan Sakura hingga mereka terjerembab di kasur dengan posisi Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan hal itu, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dan menutup matanya.

"Lepaskan gua, Ayam Bodoh!" teriak Sakura. Terlihat sekali, hanya dengan berteriak seperti itu, Sakura harus mengambil nafas banyak-banyak untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Sakura. Dan menatap dalam-dalam emerald sendu dan gurat kelelahan di emerald Sakura.

"Gua tidak risih sama perlakuan lu. Toh, gua yang memeluk lu duluan, kan?" Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menengok sedikit ke onyx hitam di depannya. Sakura pun kembali terkejut dengan omongan Sasuke barusan. Mencari suatu kebenaran di balik kata-katanya itu.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "G—Gua.." Sasuke terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sampai Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasuke. Lalu, cengiran mulai tampak di wajah sayu Sakura.

"Ssst, gua sudah tahu." Sasuke terbelalak saat Sakura berujar dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Sampai Sakura—entah mendapat kekuatan darimana—berhasil membalikkan posisi mereka. Dengan Sasuke di bawah dan Sakura duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"L—Lu cari masalah sama gua ya, Jidat?!" nada bicara Sasuke terlihat panik. Wajahnya tak setenang biasanya. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tetapi terlihat jelas sirat-sirat cinta di manik emerald-nya. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau boleh melakukannya.." Sakura kembali melanjutkan dengan balasan Sasuke membulatkan onyx-nya. Ia tak percaya Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke terbangun, lalu memeluk Sakura yang masih menduduki tubuhnya. "Sas—" Sakura merasakan gesekan di daerah sensitive bawah miliknya. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menahannya, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum perlahan. Kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kasur. Ia melepas celana dalamnya perlahan, dan memampangkan pemandangan indah di depan mata onyx Sasuke.

"S—Sakura.."

Sakura kembali duduk di atas tubuh tegap di bawahnya itu, dan tangannya melepas celana tidur berwarna biru tua dan kaos hitam milik Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya terpampang jelas kegalauan yang Sasuke rasakan tadi saat ia masih berpelukan dengan Sakura.

Sakura _blushing _saat melihat benda itu berdiri tegak dan membesar. Ditambah lagi urat-urat kuat terlihat jelas di sekitar bagiannya. Ia tak yakin benda itu masih muat atau tidak di dalam dirinya.

"Sas—"

"Sakura.." potong Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat ke dalam dekapannya, hal itu akan berlanjut sampai sesuatu menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Nggh?"

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti. Saling menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Lu sudah kunci pintu depan kan?" tanya Sakura. Yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Terus siapa yang bisa buka pintu depan dan bisa sampai di depan kamar kita sekarang?" Sakura mulai menatap tajam ke arah pintu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kembali tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Mencium-cium bahu Sakura yang masih terasa sangat panas di permukaan bibirnya.

"Hentai no Baka! Pakai baju lu! Kita harus periksa! Lu mau barang-barang kita di curi?" Sakura mendorong Sasuke kuat. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang kesal, lalu berkata. "Almost is never enough! Menyebalkan!" dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. "Lu tunggu disini. Gua yang memeriksa." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya sudah," Sakura membanting dirinya di kasur. Sakura terkikik tatkala mengingat Sasuke berkata 'Almost is never enough'. Ia pun tak memikirkannya dan tak mengkhawatirkan lelaki di depannya yang telah membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan-lahan. Toh, Sasuke kan memang preman sekolah yang memiliki otak jenius. Mau mengalahkan dia secara fisik? Perlu dipikir. Mau menjebak dan mengalahkan dia melalui otak? Dia bisa balik menjebak.

10 menit Sasuke berada di luar kamar dan tak kembali. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar yang di dominasi warna putih. Semilir-semilir angin dari AC ruangan itu memenuhi udara, suasana sangat sunyi dan senyap. Awalnya Sakura biasa saja, namun merasa Sasuke tak kembali dan suasana mulai menyeramkan.

"Gua harus menyusulnya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Memberanikan diri untuk turun dari kasurnya. Memakai sandal tidur berwarna pink, dengan sweater berwarna putih yang kebesaran ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya kencang. Suaranya menggema di lorong yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan tangga yang menuju lantai bawah. Tak ada balasan dari lelaki ayam yang menghilang sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"Jika nanti dia ketemu, pokoknya gua mau pukul dia," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mulai menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan, tangan putihnya berpegang pada tembok yang ada di sisi tangga. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya melirik-lirik ke ruangan bawah, yaitu ruang keluarga yang gelap.

"Sasuke no baka! Memeriksa tetapi tidak dinyalakan lampunya? Sejak kapan Uchiha menjadi bodoh?" ia menggerutu (lagi) pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia menggerutu untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan rasa gugupnya. Bahkan ia membayangkan wajah guru olahraga-nya, Maito Gai. Dan, hasilnya memang percuma.

"Sasuke! Sekali lagi gua memanggil lu dan lu tidak keluar juga? Tidak akan ada ja-tah buat lu, Ayam Gila!"

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Baiklah! Gua rasa Sasuke memang menghilang dan gua benar-benar ketakutan sekarang." Sakura melangkah pelan. Di sana, pintu depan terbuka lebar. Menampakkan gerbang rumahnya dan jalan raya. "Sasuke.." kaki mungil itu bergetar. Kalaupun memang ada penjahat atau perampok yang masuk ke rumahnya. Ia bisa saja melawan, mengingat ia juga termasuk preman sekolah, saingan berat Sasuke. Masalahnya adalah kondisi kesehatannya. Ia sedang lemah. Benar-benar menjadi anak manja bak putri raja. Dan ia sangat tidak yakin ia bisa menyentuh para penjahat itu dengan satu pukulan saja.

"Mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah tiada. Lalu, kalau Sasuke yang sedang sehat dan seorang lelaki saja tidak bisa melawan mereka? Bagaimana nasib gua?" Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Meski kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, ia tetap berdiri dan tetap waspada. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan cara lemah.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedang berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bagaimana nasib Sakura?**

.

.

**Dimanakah Sasuke?**

.

.

**Siapa seseorang misterius itu?**

.

.

**Kita akan tahu**

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**.

.

.

**A/N : Woooo saya balik lagi! Jangan tanya saya bagaimana chapter 3 ini terbuat! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca dan mengoreksi fiksi-ku. Aku hanya butiran debu tanpa kalian;3 tunggu lanjutannya ya! **

**Thanks to you all. Hope you like this fiction **

**Me,**

**Nona Serba Zero**


End file.
